


Tornare a casa

by MitsukiSirya



Series: Mitsuki!!! on ice headcanon [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: Quando Yuri Plisetsky finì di pattinare sulle note di "On love: Agape", c'erano lacrime dei suoi occhi.Si chiese per chi fosse la bellezza di quell'amore incondizionato, e si rispose subito che non poteva essere per lei. Non poteva. E la realizzazione la stava lentamente uccidendo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Al solito nomi sparati a casissimo. Ho deciso di "moderare" parte dei miei headcanon per tutta una serie di motivi, ma ovviamente è troppo presto per vedere il disegno prendere forma.

Una bottiglia (d'acqua) era accanto a lei, sul piccolo tavolino basso a lato del sudicio divano dove era seduta, sporta in avanti verso la televisione.  
"Cosa fai lì, tutta concentrata?" le chiese Sveva, entrando in quel momento in salotto.  
"Silenzio" rispose Dana.  
La gara stava per cominciare.  
La sua amica e collega di lavoro si avvicinò a lei e si fece ricadere pesantemente sul divano, senza tuttavia disturbare la sua concentrazione.  
"... Ancora quei pattinatori" borbottò, divertita dalla fissa dell'amica, e Dana non rispose.  
Avevano cominciato. _Lui_ aveva cominciato.  
Quando Yuri Plisetsky finì di pattinare sulle note di "On love: Agape", c'erano lacrime dei suoi occhi.  
 _Si chiese per chi fosse la bellezza di quell'amore incondizionato, e si rispose subito che non poteva essere per lei. Non poteva. E la realizzazione la stava lentamente uccidendo._  
Dana le asciugò prima che Sveva potesse vederle, e prese un sorso d'acqua per cercare di placare quella sete a cui, lo sapeva, ora non poteva più permettersi di cedere.

***

Dana era sempre seduta sul piccolo divano sudico del salotto che condivideva con le sue due uniche amiche e colleghe, sempre sporta verso la televisione, sempre con una bottiglia d'acqua a portata di mano.  
 _Aveva sete. Aveva una sete tale da avere i crampi allo stomaco e, impaziente, mentre in tv gli atleti si scaldavano, bevve diversi sorsi._  
 _Non era soddisfacente, ma aveva fatto una promessa a se stessa._  
Riuscì in qualche modo a calmare il battito irregolare e, nel tempo occorso affinché cominciassero le esibizioni, sia Sveva che Aida erano rientrate in casa.  
"Ci sono altre gare?" le chiese Sveva, avvicinandosi a lei. Quando anche Aida si fu seduta, Dana rispose.  
"È la finale" disse.  
"Senti, per chi tifi?"  
Dana rimase a guardare lo schermo per alcuni secondi, fino a che non lo inquadrarono.  
"Lui" disse, allungando le dita verso la televisione come se potesse sfiorarlo davvero - _nei suoi ricordi, un bambino da cui era stata costretta a scappare. Rumore di vetri infranti, urla e la parola "indegna" che le echeggiava nel sangue._  
Aida scoppiò a ridere rumorosamente, distraendola dal vuoto di pensieri in cui era piombata.  
"Ma è un bambino!" esclamò "Adesso sei anche pedofila, oltre che alcolizzata?"  
"Aida! Dana non beve da più di un mese, non è divertente."  
"Aveva smesso anche l'anno scorso, e l'anno prima. Perché questa volta dovrebbe essere diversa?"  
Dana ignorò tutte e due e non rispose, continuando ad osservare Yuri. Toccava a lui esibirsi.  
Mentre il ragazzo scivolava sul ghiaccio con una grazia unica, Dana chiuse le mani sul volto, lo sguardo angosciato puntato su di lui.  
Finì prima del previsto. La bellezza che lui aveva disegnato era stata tale da colmarla, ma a lei interessava soprattutto il punteggio, e si macerò nell'ansia fino a che il commentatore non lo annunciò.  
"... Ha vinto!" esclamò Sveva, incredula, mentre alla tv urlavano la posizione "Ehy, il tuo favorito ha vinto! Vuoi mandargli una cartolina?"  
Dana non rispose. Non sentiva niente, e le lacrime le offuscavano la vista; non riuscì nemmeno ad asciugarsele, nonostante queste sfocassero l'immagine di Yuri.  
"Piange, Sveva! Deve piacergli davvero tanto il ragazzino!" disse Aida, ridacchiando.  
"... Sono così fiera" sussurrò Dana "Così fiera."  
"Bene, che ne dici di festeggiare?" propose Aida, tirando fuori dalla borsa ai suoi piedi due lattine di birra.  
" _Aida!_ " la rimproverò Sveva, osservando nervosamente Dana.  
Dana, dal canto suo, era riuscita finalmente a spezzare l'immobilità che l'aveva colta. Si asciugò gli occhi e osservò la birra senza vederla davvero.  
 _I crampi allo stomaco la tenevano imprigionata in una morsa, ma sullo schermo Yuri piangeva lacrime di gioia._  
"... No" rispose ad Aida, guardandola negli occhi "Questa volta ho promesso. È diverso."  
Aida scoppiò di nuovo a ridere.  
"L'hai promesso a chi? Forse un cliente facoltoso ti ha fritto il cervello con la favola di un salvataggio e un matrimonio?"  
"Aida, non sei divertente" intervenne ancora Sveva.  
"Sono solo realista."  
Dana allungò una mano di nuovo verso lo schermo, senza smettere di fissare Aida.  
"Ha appena vinto l'oro" rispose "E se mio figlio può fare questo a soli quindici anni, io posso smettere di bere e riappropriarmi della mia vita."  
Un silenzio incredulo scese nel piccolo salotto sudicio, mentre Dana si alzava e avanzava con tutta calma verso la propria stanza, pronta a radunare il poco che possedeva.  
 _Poteva essere diversa. Poteva essere migliore._  
Finì di fare i bagagli e, prima di uscire, sospirò, pensando alla sua prossima mossa.  
 _Suo padre l'avrebbe riaccolta, o era ormai troppo disilluso? Dove sarebbe andata, come avrebbe vissuto se lui le avesse sbattuto di nuovo la porta in faccia, come aveva fatto già otto anni prima, giudicandola indegna di essere madre e incapace di prendersi cura di se stessa e del proprio bambino?_  
Non lo sapeva. Non aveva nessun piano b.  
L'unica cosa certa, adesso, era che non avrebbe più accettato di dipendere da qualcosa o qualcuno; non avrebbe più venduto se stessa per potersi procurare da bere, perché non era "vita" l'esistenza patetica che conduceva ora. Sapeva di averlo già pensato in passato, di averlo già detto, di esserci ricaduta. Sapeva che la forza di volontà non era mai stata il suo forte, ma ora l'immagine di Yuri ritto sul gradino più alto del podio era scolpita nel suo cuore.  
Primo, alla sua prima competizione importante e ufficiale. Il costante lottatore che lei non era mai stata.  
Avrebbe smesso di piangersi addosso e sentirsi non voluta. Avrebbe smesso di considerarsi inferiore e patetica - Dana si guardò allo specchio e si afferrò una ciocca di capelli biondi, considerando i danni che l'abuso di alcool ad intermittenza aveva fatto al suo viso. Non troppi, tutto considerato. Era ancora giovane, forse solo un po' meno bella.  
 _Gli occhi erano verdi come quelli di suo padre e di Yuuri, bellissimi e con una luce determinata._  
"... Non sapevo avesse un figlio, tu lo sapevi?" il mormorio delle sue due amiche la raggiunse, e Dana si ritrovò a pensare che il termine "amiche" non si addiceva proprio.  
Colleghe di lavoro, sì. Erano tutte e tre prostitute, disilluse dalla vita.  
Coinquiline, pure.  
Ma un'amica avrebbe saputo di Yuri. Con un'amica non avrebbe mai avuto timore di dividere il suo segreto, la gemma preziosa che ardeva nel suo cuore. E invece... Invece aveva avuto paura. Anche quando era messa peggio, anche quando la ragione la abbandonava sotto i fumi dell'alcool, Dana sapeva di non voler dividere Yuri con nessuno.  
Luu era suo, e suo soltanto. Il figlio che non sarebbe mai stato voluto dal padre e che lei aveva salvato. Il simbolo del suo amore disperato; una vita vera, sangue e carne che aveva portato dentro di sé, sangue e carne per cui aveva combattuto, fino alla fine.  
 _Anche se si era rivelata una madre indegna, Yuri esisteva nel mondo. Era nato, il suo bambino bellissimo, ed era diventato un eroe della Russia._  
Le cose sarebbero state diverse per lei, davvero. Questo era il giorno che segnava la sua svolta. Non avrebbe più potuto dimenticare; non avrebbe più potuto affogare il suo dolore senza affrontarlo.  
Era tempo di tornare a combattere. Nonostante sapesse che la prima risposta sarebbe stata una porta in faccia, non aveva intenzione di arrendersi.  
 _Avrebbe riavuto Yuri nella sua vita, e anche lui, un giorno, sarebbe stato fiero di lei._  
Dana finì di radunare le proprie cose e, con la piccola e consunta valigia, marciò per il salotto e aprì la porta di casa. Sveva e Aida smisero di borbottare fra loro quando lei apparve, ma Dana proseguì dritta senza degnarle di una seconda occhiata.  
"Addio" disse solo, con una mano già sulla famiglia, pronta a chiudersi la porta alle spalle.  
Nessuna delle due cercò di fermarla.

**Author's Note:**

> Aida è una stronza, ma è anche quella più "disillusa dalla vita". Si è arresa da troppo tempo per sperare in qualcosa di migliore per se stessa, e pensa che tutti debbano saltare nel baratro con lei, perché tanto è inutile combattere.  
> Sveva, inveve, conserva ancora un po' di luce. Non vuole cedere e cerca sempre di vedere il lato positivo della vita.  
> Sono comunque due personaggi di fondo di cui non ho elaborato un background ben definito; Dana all'inizio parla di "amiche" ma poi si rende conto che non ha mai potuto stringere una vera amicizia quando per metà del tempo era interdetta dall'alcool (con Aida, immagino) e per l'altra metà ha passato a sincerarsi di essersi tenuta ben stretta i propri segreti. La loro era una relazione di comodo, ecco.  
> Ad ogni modo, Sveva ci spera nel suo cambiamento u.u


End file.
